


... yes they do

by FPwoper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: So yes they do?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 8





	... yes they do

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> I just want a fic where Dean and Cas bang. Maybe in the Impala? Maybe in the bunker? Maybe in a shapeless void that contains nothing but a bed? I honestly don't care as long as there is sex.

So dean and cas get together in the bedroom and fucking finally they fuck. whoooooo


End file.
